In railway vehicles, low-error smoke gas detection is of utmost interest. In particular, the fire load introduced by the passengers cannot be controlled, which is why fires that break out can spread quickly and counter-measures must be taken very quickly. For example, a fire-fighting system must be able to tackle very quickly a fire that has broken out. If the fire spreads and the fire-fighting system fails, serious damage must be anticipated in most cases, which is why must it is imperative that smoke gas detection be designed with redundancy.
In known railway vehicles, smoke alarms are arranged electrically connected to one another in the railway carriages. If a smoke alarm goes off, an alarm signal is produced, whereupon a fire-fighting system is activated. Such a fire-fighting system may, for example, be a high pressure water mist system. For example, a fire-fighting system for railway vehicles is known from the German published patent application DE 10 2007 004 051.
In the known monitoring systems, however, on the failure of a fire alarm, monitoring of the monitoring region assigned to the fire alarm is no longer provided.
At best, a signal that the fire alarm no longer works may be output. If a fire breaks out at that moment, it cannot be detected quickly enough using conventional systems.
For this reason, the subject-matter was based on the object of establishing fire detection which enables monitoring with redundancy.